The prior art has addressed the problem of highly capacitive wiring nets by employing push-pull outputs and/or higher power circuits. The push-pull circuit requires more components and more silicon area on the chip.
The prior art includes numerous patents and publications directed to integrated circuit structure, wiring and circuitry for improving the operation of integrated circuitry contained on a semiconductor chip.
The following prior art patents and publications are directed to integrated circuit chip structure, circuitry and wiring. It is to be appreciated, that the following art is not necessarily the only, the best, or the most pertinent prior art.